


Hello 911 I'd Like To Report A Sexual Crime

by MerryGoat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Eren is 16, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/pseuds/MerryGoat
Summary: Eren uses the power of blackmail to make sure his much older boyfriend pays attention to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teakany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/gifts).



_Tick tock tick tock_

Eren walked down the same sidewalk for the fifth time that evening. Back and forth he had gone as he waited to be picked up. He was seething, and it didn't matter if all the eyes of fellow high school students were on him, wondering if he had finally gone mad. 

The high school sophomore was debating on just walking home. He didn't live far, just a couple miles away. The only reason he didn't leave was because _someone_ had promised him a date night. And he was getting that god damn date night. 

By the time he was preparing to walk home, already conjuring the cruel text he'd send his "beloved", a honk yanked him out of his reverie. And sure enough when he turned around, _he_ was there. An almost guilty smile on his face, both hands clutched to the steering wheel.

Erwin, the hunk of a boyfriend he had gotten himself out of years of trying to seduce him. Ever since that year in summer camp where he convinced the then college student to give him his number. "For mentor reasons" of course.

Oh he was going to get it bad tonight. But only after Eren peppered him in kisses, because now that he got a look at him, he remembered how much he adored him. Even if lately, it was getting harder and harder to remember that when his boyfriend spent so much time at work.

The tribulations of being a high school student with a Manager boyfriend almost twice your age. 

"About damn time you get here, I was about to leave," Eren complained, opening the passenger door and hopping into the car. He dropped his backpack below his feet and turned back to his lover. 

Oh.

Oh no.

God, "Damn it..." Eren muttered. For when he looked back expecting to see an apologetic Erwin, he was instead met with "don't kill me" Erwin. And that only meant one thing. 

"I'm sorry, but I just came over here during my break to tell you in person that I'm working all day today. I had to send Levi home for being sick this morning," his coworker, "and the work has to be completed by tonight."

Eren squinted at the older man, challenging him to say another word. When he was met with silence, he sighed.

"We haven't had a date in weeks," he groaned, eyes downcast as he stared at Erwin's lap. 

"I know, but I clocked out just so we could spend a couple hours together. But by 5 o'clock, I have to be back at work."

"What a pain in the ass," Eren responded.

"I know," Erwin agreed, reaching forward to pat Eren's shoulder. "But we can spend a couple hours together at least?" 

"Hm."

"Would that be ok? Maybe we could watch a movie?"

"Hrngn."

"We could go to a park?"

"Hmnnrnrtnrggrr."

"Ok now you're just making noises," Erwin said.

"Hm."

"I'll take that as a yes," Erwin sighed, rubbing his brow before turning on the car. The entire ride home he had to deal with a grumpy little boyfriend who made a point of staring out the window, huffing loudly every few minutes.

\-----

"Don't leave..." Eren pleaded, draping himself over Erwin's shoulders. They had spent the couple hours they had together watching a movie at home - the only activity Erwin could think of that didn't put his life at risk at this time of tension.

Take Eren to dinner?

Probably end with a fork in the eye. 

Go walking through nature?

His body would never be found. 

A romantic bath?

Death by drowning, no doubt. 

"You know I can't stay, my coworkers rely on me."

"It's not like the fate of humanity relies on your job!" Eren retorted.

For a brief moment they both paused, absently feeling a sense of irony in that line, but unable to quite place why...

"Yes, but people _do_ rely on me to keep work going smoothly. You don't understand, you're just a kid," Erwin sighed. 

He reached for the doorknob, preparing to open it and make the depressing drive back to work. But before Erwin could even pull the door open, a foot kicked between his legs and slammed the door right back into place. Erwin took a moment to pray the leg would not kick higher next time and make him infertile. And he thanked whatever Gods were at his side when the foot slipped away.

"Eren, what was that for?" Erwin sighed, turning around to face the boy. He shuddered when he was met with a much too... innocent? Grin.

"Erwiiiiin~" the voice called out dripping in evil... he really didn't like the sound of it. 

"Eren, what are you doing..."

"You know, you're right. I have no idea what it's like being all grown up. I'm only 16," Eren sighed. His eyes fell down to Erwin's shirt, hand absently reaching out to poke his chest.

Erwin furrowed his brows, but didn't interrupt. 

"And you know... I'm not technically legal for another 2 years. And even then, the public would see it dubious at best," the teenager smiled, pressing his chest against Erwin's. 

"We've been through this already..." Erwin murmured out cautiously, not liking where this was going at all. 

Eren shrugged. "Oh, we have. But who knows. I'm really easy to manipulate at this age, don't you know?" 

Erwin narrowed his eyes, tensing up with every word that could only lead to one end. 

"I wonder what would happen if I... came to my senses, all of a sudden. And told the police the big bad man took my vir-gin-i-ty," Eren whispered, sounding out each syllable. Lashes fluttered up at the older man innocently.

"W-what?" Erwin finally balked out, taking a step back. A thud rang when his back pressed against the door, and Eren only followed after.

"You know... I might have just been influenced by you. Persuaded into this relationship by the big, evil Manager who promised the poor boy a job after," Eren hummed, pulling open one of the buttons of Erwin's blouse.

"What's that threat supposed to mean?" Erwin said, mind going through a million scenarios. 

"I just have one simple proposal," Eren blinked. He dropped his hands to wrap them around the blond's wrists. "You have to consider me before work."

"Oh god," were the last words Erwin muttered before he was dragged away. 

\--------

"I've always wanted to try topping for once," Eren wandered out loud, tugging on Erwin's restrained wrists to make sure he wasn't going to escape. He leaned back to stare at the pretty picture of a naked Erwin, covered in faint scratches and red finger prints, evidence of the fierce tussle they had just gone through to get this way. 

Though Eren was clean of a single scratch. He even had every piece of clothing in tact, nothing but the front of his pants undone to show the crotch of his briefs.

Erwin mumbled more nonsense behind the makeshift gag, saliva dripping down his chin as he soaked the cloth up.

The sound of lube squishing out of the bottle made Erwin's entire body shudder in both fear, and anticipation. Especially as Eren absently rubbed his fingers together, some of the sticky substance dripping down and landing on his hip. On one hand he was getting laid...

On the other, he was getting laid by a 16 year old who was a virgin up until a few months ago. 

But he was getting laid. 

Eren shoved a finger in rather clumsily, Erwin's entire body jerking in surprise when the boy's _much_ too long nails scraped his insides. But Eren didn't seem to get the idea, and must have thought it was a jerk in pleasure, for he only pushed a second finger in. 

"Mrrrghhg!" Erwin tried to complain.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're not used to this. But you'll like it, promise."

_'No you imbecile, you're scratching me!' _Erwin tried to say, but came out more like, "Nio yu imbechul yur scrashin meh."__

__"I can't understand you at all, but I know you're babblin' a lot of shit, which is exactly why I gagged you," Eren smirked, pumping his fingers in and out of Erwin's ass._ _

__"Rrrrgh," Erwin huffed out dramatically, throwing his head back on the pillow._ _

__"Yes, resistance is futile," Eren laughed. Moving his fingers consistently, he wiggled down the mattress till he was head to _head_ with Erwin. _ _

__"Awe, you're not as excited as me..." Eren pouted, staring at Erwin's flaccid penis laying against his lower stomach. Never one to accept defeat however, he tilted his head down to press his lips on the underside of Erwin's cock, rubbing against the thick vein._ _

__"I feel like squid ward," Eren mumbled absently, a noise of annoyance coming out of his lover above him. But the blond's cock certainly did twitch._ _

__"Don't tell me that's what gets you off... I refuse to role play anything with Sponge bob," Eren teased, laughing under his breath to ease the tension of himself._ _

___The neighbors would tell tales for year to come of the ghost that haunted their neighbor, judging by all the unsettling, displeased groans they heard that day._ _ _

__Eren finally put his game face on, opening his mouth as wide as possible and..._ _

__............._ _

__Nothing. He had no idea what to do at this point. He had never actually ... _given_ fellatio, as much as received it. Not by choice. But Erwin complained it made him feel weird having a head poking out between his legs, something about child birth similarities. Either way, Erwin never let him do it._ _

__But Erwin's opinion didn't matter at this point now, did it?_ _

__Except Eren could really use his help since he had no idea what he was doing. But he figured he'd just wing it. There was nothing to lose as long as Erwin didn't startle him into biting down._ _

__"Mmmmmmmmnnnh!" Erwin screamed behind the gag, hips bucking forward instinctively as he felt a hot tongue against the tip of his cock._ _

__"I didn't take you for one being that sensitive," Eren thought out loud, cocking his head curiously at the cock eagerly twitching at his face. It was oddly equalizing. Erwin was just as susceptible to pleasure as he was._ _

__Eren pursed his lips, hand aiming Erwin's dick towards himself. He leaned forward, jaw hanging half open as he timidly pushed the uncircumcised head into his mouth._ _

__Above him, Erwin clenched his fists. A single eye struggled to keep open, watching the teenager explore his body so intimately for the first time._ _

__Determination clear on his face, Eren took in a deep breath, and tried to take in the entirety of Erwin's cock in one swoop._ _

__"Hurk-" Eren felt like vomiting after the first half, but forced himself to choke the rest down. His hands held onto Erwin's thighs for security as his nose pressed against Erwin's groin, pubic bone upturning his nose._ _

__"Avvrn rrrnnnn, vrrrnn," Erwin tried to cry out, trembling in both pleasure and mild fear. He could feel Eren's throat convulsing around the tip of his cock, so eager to do a good job... "huuuck," Erwin mindlessly tried to curse, shaking his head as he fought the urge to buck forward and fuck the teen's hot mouth. All the while, Eren's probing fingers increased in number until he had a full three fingers up his ass._ _

__Erwin watched eagerly as Eren began bobbing up and down, diligently, sloppily sucking him off. Saliva pooled at the base of his cock, and the boy's teeth nicked at him constantly. But god, all he wanted to do right now was run his hands through that messy hair, praise and coo at the teen for his efforts._ _

__Eren's eyes switched between watching his stomach, and looking up directly at him. Each time those green eyes met with his, Erwin felt himself losing control bit by bit. Chipping away until he finally gave in to his desires, and gently began humping forward._ _

__Eren went cross eyed for a brief moment, shock clear. But he fell right into the rhythm with Erwin's hips instinctively, just allowing Erwin to thrust into his mouth at the slow pace he put on._ _

__Before long, Eren popped his mouth off, drool dripping down his chin as he stared down at his lover's fully engorged cock. "Finally..." he gasped, panting from the over exertion. The full two minutes of gentle bobbing, and many air breaks, had taken its toll. He pulled his fingers out of Erwin's ass._ _

__Erwin's thighs wriggled, trying to press together and protect his cock from the cold air now that Eren's mouth was gone. His legs were pried open without a word, and he felt a body settle themselves between them. His hips were raised with two clumsy, slippery hands, and dropped back down on soft thighs. He could feel Eren's hard cock, pulled out of the slit of his briefs, just against his ass. It twitched excitedly. Somehow the enthusiasm was adorable..._ _

__"Alright, I'd tell you to bite the pillow, but you can't reach it."_ _

__Never mind._ _

__"Vrrrrnnn," Erwin muffled, throwing his head back. Lube slick fingers dug into his sides, fingernails piercing his skin as Eren held him in place. The sensation of Eren's cock sliding into him was agonizing. He suddenly had an appreciation to how easy Eren made it all seem._ _

__"Good, now you know how it feels," Eren grunted, struggling not to just collapse and pull out. Erwin was TIGHT. Almost unbearably so, squeezing the life out of his poor dick._ _

__Would he pull out and prepare it further like a normal person? No. Instead he muscled through, and shoved the rest of his dick in a single thrust._ _

__Somehow, Eren screamed before Erwin._ _

__Eren collapsed face first into Erwin's sweating chest, whimpering pathetically as Erwin's ass contracted around him. It was impossible for him to actively go for his plan. His mind was stuck in the clouds, body trembling as he tried to figure out how to go forward._ _

__Luckily, just as in every aspect of his life, Erwin was ready to help him. Perhaps a little too soon, judging by Eren's startled whine. Erwin's hips began rocking back and forth, minuscule little ruts back and forth between Eren's cock and stomach that rubbed against his own erection._ _

__Even the power of Erwin's ass wasn't enough to permanently inebriate Eren, and the inexperienced teen was able to get his shit together. "S-sorry," Eren muttered under his breath halfheartedly, rubbing his cheek on Erwin's chest. His lover practically purred under him as he began thrusting his hips forward in slow, gentle motions. Not so much for the sake of his boyfriend, but more because he was afraid his dick would be pulled off if he went too fast...._ _

__To distract Erwin of his own insecurities of performance, Eren reached a trembling hand down between them to wrap around Erwin's cock. The reaction was immediate._ _

__"Mmmmrrghg," Erwin panted, gnawing down on the rag._ _

__Loving the reaction, Eren began stroking the large cock in his fist. His strokes were clumsy, uncoordinated, but still gained amazing reactions from Erwin who was just happy for the show of attention to his poor dick._ _

__Deep gasps and pants were the only noises between them as they got into rhythm. Erwin began swaying his hips to and fro, thrusting up into Eren's fist, and back down on his cock. In fact, Eren was doing the bare minimum of the job, mostly just meditating in his mind to focus on avoiding a premature ending on his part._ _

__"Y-you're doing a good job..." Eren mumbled under his breath, praising Erwin. He loved it when Erwin praised him, so he at least tried to return the favor, no matter how strange it felt coming out of his mouth._ _

__His lover responded with a squirm of the hip, a low guttural groan vibrating his chest in response. And when Eren looked up to see Erwin, he just about lost it then and there._ _

__Drool trickled down his cheek along with tears. His usually impeccable hair was a mess, tussled and sticking out in all directions. Rosy cheeks puffed in and out with every attempt at breathing through the rag, making him look so vulnerable just for him..._ _

__"Fuck..." Eren panted, thrusts becoming more confident. Slow, hard thrusts shook Erwin's entire body._ _

__Eventually Eren could feel Erwin's hips grinding down on his cock, a whine escaping Erwin's lips each time he pulled away. Strong legs wrapped around his own thighs. Erwin wanted him closer, deeper, all for himself - and all to himself._ _

__Eren was so happy._ _

__"Ah ah -hn...." Sweat dripped down Eren's brow as he felt himself getting closer and closer...._ _

__"F-fuck!" He panted, latching his teeth into Erwin's neck as he thrust his hip a final time to settle himself deep inside of Erwin._ _

__"Hmmmmmnm," Erwin moaned semi-deliriously, twitching each time he felt Eren's cock pulse cum into his semi-decently fucked hole. He milked Eren for all his worth, grinding his ass down on his cock without mercy. Yet even this wasn't enough._ _

__Erwin writhed in pleasure, hips bucking to fuck his lover's hand desperately. At this point Eren's hand was practically limp, just allowing itself to be humped by the thick, throbbing cock._ _

__Eren on the other hand was whining rather pathetically from the over stimulation around his spent cock. He was naive to think he could last as long as Erwin. But he had a job to take care of, and he was going to ensure this wasn't his last time topping._ _

__"Y-you're insatiable," he huffed, finally helping Erwin by tightening his hand around his member._ _

__Erwin mindlessly babbled behind the gag, chin wet with drool, cheeks streaked in tears. Every time he managed to open his eyes, they just rolled back up to reveal the whites of his eyes. It made Eren feel a tad bit spooked. It felt as if he were exorcising his boyfriend with the power of-_ _

__"Jesus Christ!" Eren yelped when Erwin wrapped his legs around his hips, yanking him close to bury him deep inside his ass. It took him a good second to recognize what was happening, but the moment he did, he wrapped one arm around Erwin's thigh to hold him close, and the other tightened around his lover's cock._ _

__Poor Eren's cock was being tortured by stimulation. It was a relief when he finally felt Erwin's cock twitching between his fingers, balls finally pumping out spurts of cum to signify his end. Eren had to cling to Erwin's hips for dear life, the blond bucking his hips desperately, threatening to push Eren right off if he wasn't careful._ _

__When Erwin's hips finally settled - now collapsed into a sweating, shivering heap on the blanket - Eren reached up to pull the rag off._ _

__"Ow..." Erwin groaned, flexing his tight jaw. "You didn't have to do that."_ _

__"You wouldn't have stopped bitching otherwise," Eren smirked, falling chest to chest with his lover._ _

__A few brief moments of silence passed as Eren stroked his fingers on Erwin's strong jawline, lightly caressing him, just appreciating the man he had snatched all to himself. But it was interrupted when Erwin realized there was something important Eren was forgetting._ _

__"Eren..." he murmured, leaning into his boyfriend's touches like a kitten. "You're forgetting something," he murmured, wiggling his still bound arms against the headboard._ _

__"Mmm, no I'm not," Eren responded, resting his cheek on Erwin's bare chest. His head rose and fell with each breath._ _

__Erwin rolled his eyes, but didn't push. He would ask for a massage later tonight as repayment when his biceps were sore beyond belief. He doubted Eren would mind one bit._ _

__"So, what do you think about my proposal?" Eren smirked, resting his chin on Erwin's chest. His cheeks were still bright red, hair wildly sticking out in random spots._ _

__"I think you're acting childish."_ _

__"I am a child, and that's _exactly_ how you got yourself into this mess."_ _

__Erwin rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the tiny smile on his lips._ _

__"Alright, I promise to... turn off my phone whenever I'm off work. So they can't call me to come in on my days off."_ _

__"Aaaaaand?" Eren prompted._ _

__Erwin pursed his lips, trying to figure out what else he was supposed to say. "I'll never do overtime again?"_ _

__"Mhm. And what else?" Eren absently prodded his chest._ _

__Erwin furrowed his brows, cocking his head Eren curiously._ _

__"You're going to pick me up from school whenever you have a day off so I can cut class," he snickered, but the glare in his eye showed that he was completely serious._ _

__"... We'll see how that works out."_ _

__"Just remember I'm 3 digits away from calling for help."_ _

__Erwin was fucked._ _

__"So don't make me do it, I love you a lot," Eren finally sighed, leaning his cheek against Erwin's bare chest._ _

__"Mh... I love you too," Erwin said, knowing he didn't regret a single thing he'd done to get to this point._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED MY BEST FOR YOU TEAKUP.


End file.
